


finally (baby we're meant to be)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Claiming, F/M, Genderbending, Is this too many tags idk, Kihyun can and does transform into a woman here, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Slight Lactation Kink, Smut, So if that's not your thing then, but not really, consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: “Let me claim you.”“No.”Hyunwoo catches on to the playful glint in Kihyun’s orbs, and his hold on the succubus tightens in response. The air around them is suddenly electrifying, previously comfortable atmosphere turning into static as Kihyun breathed out his next words in a husky voice and a sultry bite of his bottom lip.“You’re going to have to convince me,alpha.”[Sequel to Chapter 6 of my ongoing 30 Day OTP Challenge fic where Hyunwoo is a werewolf and Kihyun is a succubus. Can be read as a standalone.]





	finally (baby we're meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an experiment, if you will; I just wanted to see if I could pull this sort of thing off. Plus I've been dying to write Yeojoo - I'm telling you, I may be head over heels for Kihyun, but I'd dump the boi in a heartbeat for her if she was real, no doubt about that. This has been sitting in my folders for months now (I actually wrote the first draft a week after posting that chapter on my other fic, and that was what- November? October? I can't quite remember), I've been hesitant to post it. But here it is! As always, Kudos is welcomed, but constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Let me know if you liked it, if you thought I could have done better, etc. I'd love to know your thoughts! Enjoy!

“Let me claim you.”

He feels Kihyun go stiff as a board in his hold, silently observes the way he clams up in shock, and worry creeps from the back of Hyunwoo’s mind. Had he read things wrongly? Did Kihyun not want this? They’ve been together for a little less than a couple of years now, and everything seemed almost _perfect._ Sure, they had their fights and their breaks, but Hyunwoo’s wolf had never been more insistent on having someone as a mate; the alpha in him was _itching_ to leave his mark on what he'd already mentally believed was his. (Besides, more often than not the two of them ended up falling into bed together no matter how angry - the succbus claimed it was his inexhaustible energy, but Hyunwoo's cock begged to differ - and by the end of things they’d be back to normal; no harm done.)

And now, cuddling the smaller in bed that night, watching him run his hands all over Hyunwoo's body possessively as he leaves butterfly kisses where he can reach, the werewolf can’t help but let the plea fall from his lips, unable to wait any longer. He feels the light touch of Kihyun’s lips on his chest pause, and the demon looks up to meet his gaze, flashing a smirk before whispering:

“No.”

Panic, surprise and most of all hurt sweeps through the werewolf, and he opens his mouth to say something, anything before the tears well up in his eyes and he starts bawling like a baby. But then Kihyun pushes him down so they’re lying on their bed, before getting up and straddling the werewolf by the hips. Hyunwoo catches on to the playful glint in Kihyun’s orbs, and his hold on the succubus tightens in response. The air around them is suddenly electrifying, previously comfortable atmosphere turning into static as Kihyun breathed out his next words in a husky voice and a sultry bite of his plump bottom lip.

“You’re going to have to convince me, _alpha_.”

 

 

“I want to claim you, please,” Hyunwoo murmurs again once he’s buried in the smaller. The werewolf is hovering above Kihyun, unable to resist his wet, tight heat and shifting his hips, pressing himself into the succubus as much as possible. Hyunwoo knows that Kihyun could take it, was meant to take dick, but it doesn’t stop him from taking his time and making sure he didn’t hurt the demon. The latter’s eyes roll back in pleasure when Hyunwoo’s cock brushes against that one spot that made his breath stutter, but he still manages to gasp out a firm “ _No_.” in reply.

As if provoked, Hyunwoo starts fucking Kihyun in earnest, thrusts smooth and pace even. His lips capture the other’s in a deep kiss, tongue stroking and licking whatever it could reach. Kihyun smelled delicious, and he tasted even better. There's nothing else, no one else besides him, this one person that surrounds Hyunwoo, drives him up the wall - be it his smile, his sass, his scent - _g_ _od, he’s so perfect. Need him_ , the werewolf thinks desperately. His fangs come out, and Hyunwoo rakes them against smooth, pink lips. Hunger courses through his being like never before – not hunger for food, but hunger for his mate. _Mate…_ the wolf thinks longingly, looking at the male below him. His meant-to-be, still unmarked and vulnerable for anyone to steal from him.

The thought alone makes him enraged. Kihyun was _his_. He belonged to _him_.

Blood well at the thin gashes and coat the succubus' mouth, and Hyunwoo leans even more to run his tongue over them, tugging and sucking at Kihyun’s swollen bottom lip. A satisfied hum reverberates through him as he relishes demon’s sweet blood, but his wolf isn’t as satiated. It snarls, the metallic taste a mere tease of what it truly wanted. “ _Kihyun_ ,” he begs, staring at the demon under him. Kihyun’s eyes have tears gathered at the corners, but his gaze is sure, like Hyunwoo isn’t fucking him senseless. He’s so stubborn, so playful, and Hyunwoo should hate that he doesn’t seem to be taking the alpha seriously at all, and _fuck_ , this would have been so much easier with an omega, but Hyunwoo doesn’t _want_ an omega, he wants Kihyun, and-

The demon clenches around him so deliciously all of a sudden, hips raising to meet the other’s thrusts, and Hyunwoo chokes for a moment. “Okay,” Kihyun whispers. It takes the man a good minute to process what he heard, finally realizing exactly what Kihyun meant just as he murmurs again, baring the side of his neck this time to accompany his words.

“Claim me, Hyunwoo.”

The relieved whine he lets out is almost embarrassing, but Hyunwoo can’t think about anything else, teeth readily sinking into soft flesh, scarring it. He whimpers and gasps and suckles, drinking without pause. The werewolf is still, greedily taking and it isn’t until Kihyun starts tugging at his hair that he gets back to himself. “Alpha, alpha,” he calls, squirming in discomfort at being ignored. Maybe it’s the fact that Kihyun has become something as intimate as his mate now, or maybe he’s preening from his success at finally getting what he wanted, but Hyunwoo is in a teasing mood, so he doesn’t move. He takes his time to lick and suck at the bleeding wound, watching it fade into a purple bruise as Kihyun gasps and moans in the background each time he shifts inside him.

“Hyun- Hyunwoo, please,” the demon cries, but the werewolf only pulls out, groaning when cold air hits his cock. He takes a moment to relish in the sight before him – Kihyun is always so pretty to the alpha, but nothing beats the image of the demon begging so wantonly – and moves forward, framing his face with the inside of thick thighs as the werewolf presses the tip of his length against luscious lips. The succubus barely wastes a second, mouth parting almost immediately to make way, the familiar sensation of the other’s girth filling Kihyun up and cutting his airways, smothering him by its scent and weight.  He suckles slowly, sensuously, eyes hooded and a purr building at the back of his throat as Hyunwoo runs a hand through his messy hair, a loving smile gracing his lips.

“You look so good like this, taking my cock so well,” he whispers, rocking back and forth. He’s so lost in pleasure, almost at the edge but the desperate whine the succubus lets out, awaiting the warm, thick substance breaks the spell, and Hyunwoo’s eyes snap open as he pulls back, recalling his initial plans. Kihyun doesn’t let up, getting up to chase after him with a whimper.  “No,” Hyunwoo growls, gripping the other by the chin. He sees the lust-crazed look in Kihyun’s eyes, but notes how he’s pliant, not bothering to insist or rebel the way he usually does. “Change,” the werewolf orders, and in the next moment Kihyun’s male form gives way for a female one – one that the alpha has gotten used to seeing over the course of their relationship.

Yeojoo is still just as desperate. “I- Hyunwoo, alpha- please-,” she begs incoherently, so lost in want, but Hyunwoo understands.

“I’ll fuck you full, baby,” he promises darkly, thumb finding a familiar place between her legs and running in small, fast circles around it, smearing her wetness. “Give you my knot and put a baby in you.” Now that he has one, every cell in the werewolf is chanting at him to take his mate, to knot and breed them, make them swell with child. He pushes her gently, letting Yeojoo fall back onto the mattress and stare up at him under wet, dark lashes, and the werewolf can’t help the image that paints itself in his mind: Yeojoo’s small stature accentuated by a smooth, round belly and thick thighs.

She’d look so lovely carrying his pups, so soft and sensitive and helpless to his touches. Hyunwoo can see it so clearly - his mate laying here just like this, heavy with child and unable to do more than moan and squirm prettily as he lapped at her heat and gave her orgasm after orgasm. He imagines moving upwards to take a tender, swollen breast into his mouth, can almost _taste_ the watery, thin milk it would squirt as his teeth clamp down on the nipple softly.

Yeojoo starts to sob, desperate for his cock, desperate for her release, desperate for _anything_ Hyunwoo is willing to give her. He hushes her instead, sheathing himself in her tight heat as she rakes her nails along the length of his arms and bucks her hips impatiently. In one smooth motion Hyunwoo lifts her up, a hand curled around the back of her neck and another holding on to her waist. Like this, the succubus is sitting right on him, Hyunwoo’s cock impossibly deep in her. “ _Oh, oh, oh_ ,” Yeojoo whimpers repeatedly, body hanging limp on the male’s as he starts moving, snapping his hips upwards to fuck her as hard as he wants, as hard as _she_ wants.

Her mind is already buzzing the way it does when she’s close, barely able to register Hyunwoo’s grunts and the filthy squelching sounds as they moved against one another. He brings her palm down to her core, but it’s too wet, too slippery and she whines in frustration as her fingers slip, never giving her the friction she craved. But just then she feels his growing knot probe her entrance, and Hyunwoo forces it in her just as his mouth smothers her left breast, biting and sucking the dark nub in the center. Yeojoo throws her head back with a choked moan, spots of white swimming before her eyes as she comes, clenching hard around Hyunwoo as the male filled her with his own.

Hyunwoo starts to purr in contentment as the two of them come down from their high, running his tongue over the mark he’d left on her neck in light, affectionate strokes. The wound is well on its way to being a nicely healed, permanent pink scar, and the alpha’s wolf is finally quiet and sated, having marked his mate and bred them well. “My mate,” he asserts against her porcelain skin, lips curving into a slight smile as he hears her exasperated huff. She acts annoyed, but having a bond with a creature like himself comes with the intimate knowledge and presence of one another; Hyunwoo can tell how she’s almost giddy from happiness at their union.

 _Finally_ , she sighs in her mind, and as if mirroring her thoughts Yeojoo's forehead slumps down to rest on his shoulder. The werewolf’s grin widens.

_Finally._


End file.
